Out Of The Shadows & Into The Light
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: He always did that when he was like that, she asked him once about it. He told her that at times like this she was the light to his dark, the light that brought him out of the shadows of his nightmares. Sequel to DeJa Vu, AU, SkyeWard


**Out Of The Shadows & Into The Light**

* * *

She was not back on the field yet. Skye had decided to take a few months off to stay with Zoey, just like she did with Phil. Though this time she wasn't planing to stay inactive for too long. Sadly that didn't apply to Grant too, AC called him back six short weeks after she had given birth. The house felt empty without him but she was used to it, she had accepted the fact that having a relationship with a fellow agent meant that there would be long separation breaks.

She was just grateful she got to be with him like that, to have him complete her. It wasn't everyday that you got to find your soulmate. She shook her head smiling and put her book on the night stand, turning the lights off, she hugged his pillow and fell asleep.

**~oOo~**

Her eyes snapped open as she heard movement downstairs. It couldn't be the kids, Tasha and Tony took them to Disneyland yesterday and they weren't coming back until the day after tomorrow. She was in need of a well earned break and the couple had offered to look after the kids. Skye knew though that there were ulterior motives here, Tony just really wanted to check out the new Iron Man ride.

Her husband was miles away and so was the rest of the team and if any of the Avengers planned to drop by they always let her know. She kind of wished she had gotten Steve up on his offer to stay with her, pulling her gun from her bedside table, Skye rose from her bed slowly, moving towards the door. Opening it she slithered down the hallway to the stairs, stopping at the top, gun aimed at the invader. The lights turned on and she took a relieved breath.

"Grant!" She hissed and his head snapped up to face her. "You scared the crap out of me!" One look at him was enough to make her annoyance wash away. He was beaten up, his lip was split and there was an angry bruise forming under his eye. His eyes though, they were another story all together. They were dark as night and haunted, his muscles looked tense and it took her only a moment to realise what was really going on.

Resting her gun on the shelve beside her she took the steps two at a time rushing to his side. Elliot had warned her about it, about what the Berserker Staff could do to someone, all the hate and rage that stormed through them even years laters. "Babe, what happened?" She murmured, cupping his cheek softly, he leaned into her touch. He always did that when he was like that, she asked him once about it. Grant told her that at times like this she was the light to his dark, the light that brought him out of the shadows of his nightmares.

"A mission went wrong." His voice was soft but it sounded so vacant. "Coulson send me home, said to take a few days off. So here I am." His arms wrapped around her and he inhaled her sweet scent, burying his face in her hair.

"What do you need?" She murmured kissing his neck softly.

"You." He said tightening his hold on her, clinging to her body like his life depended on it.

"You have me." Her lips found his in a searing kiss and she felt the air in the room shift. "All of me just like I have all of you. The good, the bad and the ugly." She added as they pulled apart. She knew what was coming up so it came as no surprise when he pushed her up against the wall, his lips fastening on hers hungrily. Grant was very uptight with his feelings, it was hard for him to express them on good days even more now that he was like that.

Skye moaned as his tongue pushed against hers, fighting for dominance. She knew what was coming, what Grant really needed to get out of the mess he felt at that moment, and a small twisted part of her absolutely loved it. He was always an attentive lover, kind and caring, making sure to give her all the pleasure he could. And she enjoyed it immensely, but secretly she lived for moments like this, moments where he would simply push her up against a wall and fuck her into oblivion. Moments were he would push her over the edge just to hear her scream his name, again and again and again.

This, right now, was going to be one of those precious moments. "Are we alone?" He asked trailing hot kisses down the column of her throat, one hand slipping under her nighty while the other cupped her face, forcing her to arch her neck giving him better access.

"Yes," She whimpered in return as two of his fingers slide inside her. He set a lazy pace, moving them in and out, teasing her. Making her moan and push her hips down against him.

"I wanna play with you." He said pulling her lips back to his and Skye smiled in the kiss. A few short months into their relationship Skye had discovered that Grant was a very open minded lover. He had no problem trying new things now and then, some stuck with them, where others were done once and were forgotten after. One that stayed with them and both enjoyed very much was the dominating game, it switched between them. There were times like now, where he took lead and others where she would tie him on the bed and blow his mind.

"I want you to play with me too." She moaned as his thumb found her clit, drawing tight circles, teasing the sensitive bud. He smiled against her throat and withdrawal his fingers making her whine in displeasure.

"I'm giving you a head start." He took a step back giving her space. "Run to our room, you know what to do." She nodded suppressing a small smile. "Lose the clothes too!" He shouted after her.

Moving swiftly up the stairs Skye let her nighty fall away from her body, her panties following suit. She climbed up their bed, completely naked, arms stretched over her head and legs wide open just like he liked it. Her head rolled to the side and her gaze locked with his as he stood equally naked, leaning against the doorway, looking good enough to eat. Which would probably be the case later.

"I have no idea how I ended up with someone as beautiful as you." He said evenly, approaching her slowly, like a predator stalking his pray.

"Pure luck, babe." She smiled as he leaned over her, reaching for the ties hanging from the metal headboard. To the people that didn't know, they looked like a normal decoration but to Skye? They were what kept her tied to their bed quite a few memorable nights that Grant send her straight to cloud nine.

"I know." His words vibrated against the side of her neck as he secured her hands with the silky ties, his body pressed down against hers and she tried to bite back a moan. "Hush!" He hissed but he felt way to good for her to be quiet.

His lips kissed a trail between her breasts, teasing her hard nipples, before continuing lower, and lower to the place she wanted him more. A low heady moan was torn from the back of her throat as his tongue traced her slit. She lost the ability to think after that, everything was him, his touch, his scent, the way he send her straight to heaven.

"Grant please!" She whispered weakly as he brought her to another earth shattering ending. "I need you." Her hips pushed against his mouth and finally taking one more lick he granted her what she wished for. His lips moved up her body, kissing her flushed skin, before they found hers again.

"Turn around." He murmured as they pulled apart. Her restrains were long enough that allowed her to move and lay on her stomach just like he asked her to. Grant pushed a pillow under her forcing her ass up. His fingers pushed her hair out of the way as he kissed down her back. Skye moaned as a hand dipped between her legs.

"Stop teasing." She growled and his palm came down hard against her behind, once, twice, tearing another moan out of her.

"Did I ever tell you how perfect your ass is?" He asked as the head of his cock nudged at her entrance. "It's been a while since I fucked it. What do you think, babe?"

"Later." She bite out as she pushed back against him, enough to force him to slip inside her. That was all it took, Grant took a hold of her hair and pulled them harshly, forcing her back to arch as he took her hard from behind.

Skye pulled at the ties, moaning and whimpering, giving back as much as she got. Skin slapped against skin, their cries of pleasure mixing together. "Please!" She pleaded, burying her face in the pillows, her fingers fisting on the white sheets turning her knuckles pale. "Give it to me!"

"Fuck, Skye!" He growled, his hand came down hard against her ass again, and again, and again, until her tanned flesh turned a beautiful pink shade. He leaned over her, kneading her soft breasts and as soon as he found her lips, Skye let go and came on his cock, hard and fast. Grant followed her shortly after.

They fell together on the bed, she still tied up. His arms wrapped around her and he made quick work of the ties. "Better?" She asked kissing his shoulder.

"Much better." He whispered as his eyes dropped close. They were both exhausted, so she pulled the covers over them and buried herself deeper in his arms. She would ask him about the mission eventually just not now.

Now they'd rest and later she would demand another round where he actually kept true in his words to fuck her ass, hard preferably. And after that, when he would be truly relaxed she'd listen about what brought all this up.


End file.
